1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a refrigeration apparatus and more particularly to a refrigerator shelf accessory mounting system.
2. Description of Background Art
A typical refrigeration apparatus, such as a refrigerator/freezer, includes one or more refrigerated compartments. The compartments include a plurality of shelves, which shelves may be stationary or selectively positionable, as is well known. The spacing above each shelf must be sufficient so that food products and containers of various sizes can be placed thereon without interference. This factor limits the number of shelves which can be provided and therefore the amount of available shelf space. An additional problem relates to the fact that articles which collect towards the rear of each shelf may not be readily accessible. Instead, the articles or containers stored in the front of the shelf tend to interfere with access to the rear of the shelf.
Nance U.S. Pat. No. 2,065,391 discloses a sliding shelf structure which is slidably secured below a stationary refrigerator shelf. Such a sliding shelf structure is believed deficient in that it must be custom manufactured along with the stationary shelf to provide the sliding relationship. Therefore, such an assembly would likely only be practical as an original equipment manufactured item.
Amore U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,334 discloses a meat storage receptacle assembly which can be sold as an accessory kit. The assembly can be moved to accommodate placement in different locations along the width of a refrigerator shelf. However, the assembly can only be utilized with wire shelves, specifically wire shelves including a back wire rail. Moreover, the position of the apparatus cannot be adjusted in a forward and reverse direction, but only side-to-side.
The present invention is intended to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.